Torn: The 268th Hunger Games (SYOT OPEN)
by Kate Simmons
Summary: The Capitol still rages with excitement at every announcement of a new Hunger Games even at the 268th year. The citizens of the districts, though tired and angry, are too scared to stand up to them. As more blood sheds, and as more lives are lost, will Panem ever have a happy ending? OPEN SYOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! After reading many Hunger Games stories and a few SYOT Hunger Games stories I decided I wanted to take a shot at writing one. I love the Hunger Games and I love to write, and I find it really cool that I can bring other readers/writers characters to life. If you'd like to submit a tribute, the form is on my profile. Thanks :).**

**Evianna Flores, District 4 **

**The 267th Hunger Games (one year before this stories events)**

Thin branches crack underneath my feet as I slowly make my way through the Capitol made forest. I rub my thumb over the smooth leather handle of my blade. I glance down at it, and remember how I acquired it. Built up guilt, anger, sadness, and regret sting the corners of my eyes. My vision becomes cloudy with tears and I stop walking.

I fall to my knees on the rocky earth, and I feel an eruption of pain as my legs are scratched by the superficial environment. I hold my head in my hands and start breathing heavily. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest, and it gets harder and harder to take a simple breath of air. My chest tightens as if a giant fist is trying to squeeze the life out of me. I'm completely lost in my head until I hear a snap a few feet away from me.

"You can't hide forever Eve. It's only me and you now," Says my district partner and close friend Cason.

I stay silent, not wanting what was bound to happen.

"Eve," He says. "I know you're there." I hear him step slowly until I see his feet.

I look up at him while carefully standing up straight, my back being scraped by a tree. Cason wields two swords, which fit perfectly into his grip like they were specifically made for him.

"It doesn't have to be this way," I speak softly. "It's been done before." As soon as the words leave my lips, there's an intense shock where my tracker was inserted. I groan and grab my arm harshly.

"Eve, you know how they feel about...," He starts but then looks down at my now bruised arm. "Those times of our history."

"I don't want this Cason," I tell him as I step one foot closer to him.

"Me neither, but it has to be done," He says, tears filling up his ocean blue eyes, making them pop with sorrow.

"Cason...," I whisper.

"I'm so sorry Eve," Cason says like sand paper is grating his tongue. He lifts his swords and lunges towards me.

I jump to the side, narrowly avoiding his blades. I duck as he swings again, and hold his arm in place. I look into his eyes for what feels like years, but it was merely one second. Before I can say anything he tries to hit again, and we both stumble to the ground.

He pins my arms down, and lifts his sword as salty tears fall down his cheeks. I wiggle my arm out of his grip and frantically try to find something to defend myself. I feel the hard surface of a rock, and in sheer desperation hit Cason as hard as I can with the rock in the side of his head.

He jumps off of me, his hands covering the wound in his head. The wound I gave him. I run to him, and he falls into my arms.

Blood pours from the side of his head, and he screams in agony. I put my hands over his, and sob. I hug him to me, and he uses the strength he has left to hug me back.

Suddenly, his arms go limp, and a cannon goes off. He starts to fall, and I gently place him to the ground. I look at my friend's dead face, his eyes still open, and I yell as loud as I can in pure pain. Sobs wrack my body, until I don't think I am even breathing.

I close his eyelids, and place his hands together.

"I'm sorry too," I say.

** Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this short beginning to this story, and that it gave you a good idea of my writing. If you're interested in submitting a tribute, the form will be on my profile. You don't have to of course, but I'll appreciate if you choose to :). Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Kate Simmons**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tribute List (form on my profile)**

District 1 Male:

District 1 Female:

District 2 Male:

District 2 Female:

District 3 Male:

District 3 Female:

District 4 Male:

District 4 Female:

District 5 Male:

District 5 Female:

District 6 Male: **Nikolai Simmons (HunterOfArtemisll)**

District 6 Female:

District 7 Male:

District 7 Female: **Maia Larkin (IvyBear15)**

District 8 Male:

District 8 Female: **Embry Day (Small Town Girl 2014)**

District 9 Male:

District 9 Female:

District 10 Male:

District 10 Female:

District 11 Male: **Reserved**

District 11 Female: **Juniper Sezar (penbox)**

District 12 Male:

District 12 Female:


End file.
